


By The Sidelines

by kunoichineko



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Mikey has always had feelings for Raph. Here are his thoughts when he finds out Raph and Leo are together, leaving him on the sidelines.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to my favorite character so often?! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Imagine this. 

You walk into your favourite room and find your sibling with your biggest crush. 

Hurtful? Yes.

I just found them there, in the kitchen. I was walking to give Ice Cream Kitty a big 'Hello!' but only noticed them once I was steps away from the fridge. I heard a weird moaning noise behind me. I looked back and saw them. Hands aaaaall over each other. Kissing roughly. 

I felt tears begin to well at my eyes. I just felt hate and betrayal. 

And jealousy. 

Why was I feeling them, though? We weren't a couple, no one knew I liked him. No, that's definatly an understatement. No one knew I loved him. I feel like I can climb a mountain and yell it to the world! 

Of course, the world won't know who we are. 

Heck, sometimes I feel God forgot about us for a while. If that were true, I guess we wouldn't be living. 

But, why would he do this to me? Me? The one who's always trying to make friends? Who loves getting people pumped up? Who loves to get 'em laughing and smiling? Me? Mikey? The funloving turtle? 

Why!?

Is it punishment for loving my own brother? But, shouldn't we all get punishments then? Well, except Donnie, his in the clear.

Lucky turtle. 

I glance over at the two. Their both smiling and laughing, sitting so close together. Their hands holding the other's tightly. 

It stings so bad. 

I loved him so much. I would die, freaking die, for him. I would give myself up to the Stockman-Fly to experiment on if it meant he didn't have to. I would stay by his side when no one else will and when everyone else will. 

I was and still am cukoo for Raphael. 

I try my best not to stare at him or his hot bod but sometimes I can't help it at all. But, the times I hate looking at him is when his looking at Leonardo. And Leo's staring right back at him. It just feels wrong and weird, watching your secret crush watch someone else. Not fun at all. 

But, when they saw me crying from their kiss, I almost felt like laughing at the dumb things they thought were the reason. 

"Don't worry Mikey, we're still the same Leo and Raph."

"Yeah, nothing will change." 

They thought I was upset because of the change of relationships. They thought I was upset because 'Everything won't be the same and it will be awkward between us.' 

To be honest, I knew something would eventually change around here, relationships or team dinemics. If they knew why I was upset, I'd be rejected. Right then, I'm sure. 

So hide it, I guess? Maybe, probably...

Most likely. 

Man, Donnie's soo lucky! His the only one of us that's straight and has a happy relationship! I can't talk to him or Sensai about this. It sucks. Talking to Ice Cream Kitty is really helpful, but I want to feel the warm embrace of comfort and understanding. Sure, she can embrace but it ain't warm. 

I told them a tiny part of the truth, telling them it worries me, but I'll get used to it. Oh, and that I'm happy for them. Only part of that, that is true is the 'it worries me part'. The rest was lying. I don't know if I'll get used to it. And I'm not happy for them. It's rude but I'm only speaking the truth. 

I'm honestly jealous of Leo, he gets to hold and kiss and talk to Raph in a way nobody can. As his lover, his mate. 

I feel my stomach turn at the thought. Raph mating with someone else. I've always fantasized about it. Raph and me. Alone. Just us. 

Gosh, I love him! I love him so much, it hurts! He's the reason why my concentration is diminishing. My thoughts are, 75% of the time on him. His personality, mostly. His so rough and tough on the outside but soft and gentle on the inside. I call him a walking watermelon. It's hard to get under its skin, but the pink inside crunch up so easily. Plus, a melon's sweet and juicy. Another thing it and Raph have in common. 

For now, I continue to watch the two laugh it up in the distance, leaving me alone. To wonder alone. 

Without him...


End file.
